


In which Enjolras' mom finds out about his boyfriend

by adorablecrab



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Early Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, enjolras' mom is amazing you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab
Summary: “I… forgot to tell my mom about us.” He glances back at his phone, still frowning. “She’s upset because she found out through one of my cousins who apparently saw a picture of us on Cosette’s instagram! Why would my cousin know Cosette?”“Oh.” Grantaire winces and walks over to the couch to sit next to Enjolras, who immediately leans against him. He never talks much about his family, so Grantaire isn’t sure how to respond. “Is it bad? That she knows?”





	In which Enjolras' mom finds out about his boyfriend

Grantaire is in the kitchen, preparing the French press when he hears a distinctive disgruntled noise from the living room. He peeks from behind the wall to see Enjolras frowning at his phone, typing furiously.

“What’s wrong?”

Enjolras looks at him for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. “I… forgot to tell my mom about us.” He glances back at his phone, still frowning. “She’s upset because she found out through one of my cousins who apparently saw a picture of us on Cosette’s instagram! Why would my cousin know Cosette?”

“Oh.” Grantaire winces and walks over to the couch to sit next to Enjolras, who immediately leans against him. He never talks much about his family, so Grantaire isn’t sure how to respond. “Is it bad? That she knows?”

“What?” Enjolras looks back at him, confused. “Oh, no, it’s not that. She’s just upset that I didn’t tell her. Like, I don’t even have an excuse, I just forgot!”

Grantaire sighs, relieved, then lets out an exaggerated fake gasp. “You forgot about me?” 

Enjolras sits up straight looking mortified, shaking his head.

“No, it’s not like that!” He blurts out. “I just - you are making fun of me!” He cuts himself off abruptly, his frown turning into a reluctant smile when Grantaire starts laughing. He shoves Grantaire’s shoulder but doesn’t struggle when he wraps his arms around him.

“I just never had to tell my parents I had a boyfriend before.”

_ Boyfriend _ . It’s been over two months and Grantaire suspects the word will never stop making his heart soar. He watches Enjolras open the camera on his phone then hit the reverse button…

“... what are you doing?” He hides his face on Enjolras’ hair. This is  _ not _ how Enjolras’ mother is meeting him.

“Oh, come on,” Enjolras coaxes. “I need to make her love me again.”

Grantaire shakes his head, face still hidden. Enjolras twists his neck to kiss his cheek, “Please,” he whispers, nuzzling against his ear. Grantaire shivers. 

“Low blow,” he grumbles, lifting his head to look at the camera. It’s not like he is capable of denying Enjolras anything. “Your mom is gonna come over to try and rescue you as soon as she sees my face”

“Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that.” Enjolras elbows him after he manages to take the picture. It’s actually not too bad, but Grantaire looks dreadfully scruffy and pale in contrast with Enjolras’, well, everything.

Enjolras sends the picture, then laughs delightedly after a moment, showing Grantaire the screen.

**Mom:**   
SO HANDSOME!!!!!

Grantaire groans, but can’t help smiling. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t that.

**Baby** :   
I know right?   
**Baby** :   
His name is Grantaire   
**Mom:**   
How could you hide him from me??   
**Mom:**   
How did you get him to date u?   
**Baby** :   
I already apologized!   
**Baby:**   
It was tough but I learned from the best.   
**Mom:**   
;)

“What is wrong with you both?” Grantaire laughs, nuzzling against Enjolras’ neck, feeling himself blush. “And it wasn’t tough at all you liar! There was literally no resistance.”

“Shush, let my mom be proud of me.” Enjolras says, petting Grantaire’s hair. “We both have excellent taste.”

**Mom:** **  
** He seems nice, I’m happy for you   
**Mom:** **  
** Treat him right, yes?

Enjolras gets very quiet, fingers hovering over the screen. The conversation seems to be getting more personal and Grantaire figures it’s time for him to stop snooping. He kisses Enjolras’ temple.

“I’m going to finish our coffee,” he says, getting to his feet and walking back to the kitchen.

Enjolras keeps texting for a while longer, while Grantaire heats the water and grinds the beans. When he is setting the timer, he feels Enjolras’ arms wrap around his middle as he  leans against his back. 

“All good?” Grantaire asks, because Enjolras is still too quiet for his liking.

“I do treat you right, don’t I?” He whispers against Grantaire’s neck.

Grantaire turns around to look at Enjolras, who smiles hesitantly at him. He is always so caught up being insecure himself he often forgets relationships are an entire new thing for Enjolras. 

“You are perfect, Enj,” he says, and means it. He takes both of Enjolras’ hands and kisses one, then the other. “Better than anything I could have dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silliness. Sunfreckle read, corrected, saved my life as always <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com/).  
> This one comes with [art](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com/post/169914420253/i-wrote-a-new-fic-x-and-it-comes-with-art-this).  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In which Enjolras' mom finds out about his boyfriend by adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709859) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)




End file.
